House New Avenger Season 2 Episode 3
by c.jamous
Summary: after the first 2 episode in the second season , House is now on the verge of exposing shield , or at least doubt there intentions , House is not easily seduced by the obvious , but wait till the right moment to confront. the next episode will be start of something that will be uncovered later ... hope you enjoy it and help me improve it ( chapters will be added shortly)
1. Chapter 1

**Preamble**

**Season2 Ep 3**

**after the first 2 episode in the second season , House is now on the verge of exposing shield , or at least doubt there intentions , House is not easily seduced by the obvious , but wait till the right moment to confront. the next episode will be start of something that will be uncovered later ... hope you enjoy it and help me improve it ( chapters will be added shortly)**


	2. A generous Gift

**Preamble**

**Season2 Ep 3 chap 1 **

The scene begin with footage of foreman waking up in the hospital bed, next to his niece, trying to open his eyes, as chase is there , and smile as he see him open his eyes.

Back in House bed , at his home , he is getting up , his leg hurt, .. a music familiar is playing in the background … let it rain be Hugh Laurie, outside it is raining … as he get up… look up to the door and find Black Widow looking at him in his short.

Black widow :" good morning "

House:" look around … I am pretty sure I left you naked in my dreams … boy you are a fast dresser , unless you plan a surprise glory for my morning …. That will really make my day "

Black widow :" not quite but I guess I have a surprise for you.. but will have to involve all your clothes in the process"

House:" hmmm shame … I was beginning to like you the way you was …. Naked I mean "

The scene next jump to House exiting his apartment walking on a cane , and dropping 2 pills of Vicodin and see a huge black jeep inside black widow telling him to get in

Back in shield HQ , House is sitting in the same chair again … waiting with no files on the table just a picture of a dead frog with a missing leg.

Toni stark this time enter the room , says hi … and say

Toni: " um … I am not good with speeches .. but I say bravo on your last 2 cases.. amazing work

House:" thanks … mind if I ask why I am here ?

Toni :" I am afraid it is my doing … um you know since you are a member of the team and all , we all prepared something for you … I mean for your condition…. Your leg?HousHouse:

House:" what about my legs"

Toni:" um let me show you it is easier than explaining the equation to you ..

Toni :" a few weeks ago , I encoutnerd something that was deadly at first, for everyone , just I fixed it .. if you heard the mandarin ?

House:" yep hear about that on the news , blow up the bay , that was pretty cool , cooler than monster trucks actually " and he smile sarcastically , " it is amazing how you can create damage more than the terrorist ..

Toni approach him and in a strict tone :" if those terrorist were not stopped , imaging that damage to a city , or you want to remember NY "

House:" yes let us remember NY shall we "

Toni :" actually I don't "

House:" actually I want to "

Toni:" not my intention "

House:" it is mine actually "

Toni:" I think you should not go there "

House :" why shouldn't I Huh?

Toni :" because that is not why we are here"

House:" what are we , I mean I here for ? another test ? another dummy cases from yours ? wana hide something more give me cases to know if I can get to your level?

Toni:" actually no , to fix your leg problem ?

House astonished don't say anything after he got up and irritated.. and yelling in toni face .

Toni:" that what I was telling you , we found a generating solution for your leg I can use to fix it "

House:" how?

Toni :" using this formula … I helped peeper out of it of course but considering .. it can solve your problem for good … you don't need those pills anymore"

House don't say anything just shut up as the scene goes behind some glass were Black widow , and nick furry are listening..

Black widow :" he is too wild"

Nick:" that is how we want them , wild and smart … let us see how he will handle the rest … we need to prepare for what is coming . "

The scene black out to the next chapter as House walk out with toni stark head to a facility that have a chamber like the one they put captain America in , in the first place .. and house sit as toni talk to his computer to prepare the procedure.

Black widow is behind the glass watching …

To the next chapter.


	3. The Jungle Effect

**Season2 Ep 3 chap 2 **

As toni prepare the procedure, he talk to Jarvis , prepare the power , and he put some sort of potion in a syringe and came to give it to house.

**Toni**: I don't think I ever wanted to hear myself saying it . but uncover your butt

**House**:" I did not think I will be giving my but to toni stark .. I had this fantasy before " as he unbutton his pants and drop them " but it was our black Smoking hot chick that is watching over there "

**Toni**:" you have a good sight ?"

**House**:" let us say something else"

Toni smile a bit once he notice he and house have a lot in common , and give him the shot as he say

**Toni** : we have never tried this on a part of the body , human that is

House look amazed and then say :" there Is nothing you can do to me that I didn't do it to myself

**Toni**:" I doubt

**House**:" huh.. really ? I took rat medicine , got myself cancer in the leg , and then performed surgery on myself to remove them "

**Toni** astonished : I am … impressed

**House**:" you better be "

Black widow smile from behind the glass as toni put some sort of machine on house leg .

**Toni**:" well , this shouldn't be hard for you then

Turn it on and light came out and House started moaning and bite his lips from pain and scream a bit as toni turn it off

**Toni**:" that should be ok for a first session

**House**:" first session ?

**Toni**:" yes muscle regeneration take time unless you want to end up blowing your leg

House get up amazingly on his own with no pain in his leg

**Toni**:" oh yeah , and fist stage remove the pain "

**House**:" that is actually pretty cool

**Toni** : dose not remove the limb though , not yet

**House**:" I am fine with that "

Nick furry came in from the main door with a file in his hands.

**House**:" no can do , I am busy "

**Nick** **furry** : actually you are not

And give him the file as house dressed and look funny at nick and notice a glitch in his wrong eye a tremble that interested house

**House**:" so why you did not fix that eye yet , iron lady here don't work with eyes?

**Nick** :" part of being the boss , is you get to choose stuff… you don't "

**House**:" part of being my boss , is to never exist , just because you did my leg , dose not make you my boss, we had a deal and I finish it , I don't have to do anything to you anymore

**Nick**:" true , but you sure you want to get back to the old cases ? after you cured alien attack ? does any of the cases are interesting anymore?

**House**:" I can manage , you will be surprised what I can live without "

**Nick**:" one of our agents from the jungles , investigating a lab there , just got sick "

**House**" too bad , he need a doctor

**Nick** :" yeah , actually not "

**House**:" great , than he don't "

**Nick** :" actually he dose "

As house open the file he notice something

**House**:" either you recruit teens for jungle sweep or I got the wrong file.

**Nick** : actually he is 45 years old

**House**:" hmm interesting "

**Nick** :" I thought so in three days he lost 20 years of his life and it keep getting worse "

**House**:" by the time I reach him , he will need breath feeding .. look at the mirror where black widow is

Nick look at the mirror and then back to house

**Nick**:" this one wont be so your way .. the patient will remain here, your team will be visiting us "

House looking at the file suddenly seem to see something wrong close the file and node his head

Scene fade to the next chapter


	4. let the Diagnostic Begin

**Season2 Ep 3 chap 3**

**Taob** walking with the team in shield HQ

**Taob** :" don't you find it curious that now we are working for the government , I mean House working for the government , on alien cases?

**Masters** :" yeah I know he is brilliant "

**Chase**:" House love puzzles , and these are more interesting puzzles than cuing normal pple.

**Taob** :" I am fine with that , not a lot of cases, I get to be home more for my kids …. "

**Masters** :" when is foreman is going to be back

**Chase**:" not before a time pass , he still recovering "

They arrive to a meeting room where house is trying to write on a board

**House**:" do you remember a case we had before …. The pretty feminist lady ?"

**Chase**:" no"

**Taob** : yes"

Everyone look at taob

**Taob** :" the one with pretty leprosy , actually that was a cool case "

House indifferent write symptoms on the board and then stops and look back at them while he walk to the file.

**House**:" high blood pressure , extremely high metabolism , and high HB count … nausea , pain in the chest … trouble breathing .

**Chase**:" is there something that this guy doesn't have?

**House**:" yeah , doctors….:

**Taob** :" then why are we here?

**House**:" fun .. just gona watch this kid.

**Masters**:" we are going to look at a person not dying till he is dead?

**House**:" nope, we are going to watch a guy not dying , get so young and die but the other way around …. Oh I forgot to tell you , he have a extreme case of age reversal …

**Chase**:" how extreme ?

Let us say same age of our Wikipedia here and getting younger by the minute ..

**Chase**:" so those are not symptoms"

**House**:" nope , we have one disease , those are what we all experience when our body grow up , just in very slow rate and not all at once."

**Taob** :" how do we know what is growing up , and what is not ?

**Masters** :Benjamin Button disease

**House**:" but in reverse .. wait that should be button and Benjamin right?

**Taob** :" I assume blood work and scans are done too?

**House**" nope , no one touched the patient because they don't know if it is a virus or not

**Masters** :" we need informations "

**House** :" that is why you are going to do all the blood work and come back here …. And when it is all negative you need to come back here so I can tell you how idiots you all are

**Taob** :" you … don't want us to do tests?

**Chase**:" but if it is viral it will spread to his head and if the brain …

House sit on a chair look at them …

**Masters** :" I think it is bacterial , the man was in the jungle , he must have been bitten by something

**Taob** : I agree with masters

**House**:" and you think those idiots out there are waiting for all of you to come up with these answers ?

**Chase**:" but you said no blood work has been done "

**House**:" do you even look at what you read ?

**Masters** :" I don't follow you , there is nothing in the files , no tests no nothing .

**House**:" true yet I did mention something on the board didn't i?

They all look at the board and see Benjamin button ….

**Chase**:" LMNA gene"

**House**:" that is why I like you oh pretty little Greg , test the gene , if it is confirm we have something

**Masters** :" if not , then we will know what is not ..

And house walk out of the room

To the next chapter


End file.
